


You'd Like It Too Much

by Anonymous



Series: Corpsekkuno by Anon [8]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, Hiding From the House Party, House Party, M/M, Social Anxiety
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:34:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28045500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Sykkuno glanced around curiously—where was...?—oh. Corpse was watching him watch everyone else from across the room. He smiled when he saw he was caught, holding his hand up in a little wave. Sykkuno waved back with a little grin of his own, tilting his head to invite Corpse to join him. He peeled off the wall immediately, cutting through the room with the subtlety of a chainsaw, though nobody else seemed to be paying attention.“Hey Corpse. You, uh, you caught me acting sus,” Sykkuno joked.Corpse laughed, which was really all that he had been aiming for. “Hiding at a party? I don’t know, it—it seems pretty in character. You’ll have to do a lot more to prove you’re sus.”
Relationships: Corpse Husband & Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF), Corpse Husband/Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Corpsekkuno by Anon [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2054433
Comments: 35
Kudos: 935
Collections: Anonymous





	You'd Like It Too Much

Sykkuno leaned further into the shadow of the staircase, tapping his chin idly as he observed his friends. Rae, Celine and Poki were comparing dance moves in the middle of the living room, much to the amusement of Leslie and Abe, who were cheering them on. Ludwig and Edison were having a very loud, very jubilant conversation by the alcohol. Toast was with Lily and Michael at the snack table, hoarding the white cheese dip. 

Sykkuno glanced around curiously—where was...?— _ oh. _ Corpse was watching  _ him _ watch everyone else from across the room. He smiled when he saw he was caught, holding his hand up in a little wave. Sykkuno waved back with a little grin of his own, tilting his head to invite Corpse to join him. He peeled off the wall immediately, cutting through the room with the subtlety of a chainsaw, though nobody else seemed to be paying attention. 

“Hey Corpse. You, uh, you caught me acting sus,” Sykkuno joked.

Corpse laughed, which was really all that he had been aiming for. “Hiding at a party? I don’t know, it—it seems pretty in character. You’ll have to do a lot more to prove you’re sus.”

“Eh? You trust me, Corpse?” Corpse smiled at him again, a small, sweet curve of his lips, and Sykkuno flashed him a returning smile on automatic. He bumped their arms together companionably. “We can hide together, then. I mean, unless you don’t wanna hide, that’s fine too!”

“No, I-I like hiding with you. It’s getting a little, uh, crowded.”

“Yeah,” Sykkuno agreed, glancing around thoughtfully. The group that had been on the patio were slowly filtering in to warm up, and the dancers were starting to gain new members. “Wanna go upstairs? Toast already promised I could hide out in his room if I get overwhelmed.”

Corpse hesitated. “I’m sure he meant that just for you—”

“You're his friend, too,” Sykkuno disagreed, taking a pale hand into his own. “Follow me?” 

“Okay,” Corpse agreed. They climbed the stairs together, Sykkuno leading them down a long hallway to the last room. It was closed, but Sykkuno didn’t hesitate to open it, flicking the light on and gesturing for Corpse to join him before shutting the door again. 

Toast had a table open over the end of his bed, with a few sweating beers and bottles of water. There was a green sticky note that said:  _ Enjoy your chill zone Sykkuno. Lmk if you need a ride home. _ A little sketch of Toast’s character was at the end. 

Sykkuno blinked down at the note for a moment, before smiling, touched by his friend's thoughtfulness. Last time he had to sneak away he was caught because he came back for some water. This time Toast had headed off the situation. 

“Toast is a great friend, huh?” he asked, showing Corpse the note. Corpse smiled after a moment, though it looked a bit strained somehow, and nodded. “Want some water? You’re still not drinking because of your meds, right?” 

“Yeah,” Corpse agreed. “Water’s fine.” 

Sykkuno hummed, twisting the top off a bottle for him and handing it over. “So, have you been, uhh, having fun?” 

Corpse smiled a bit at his awkwardness. “It’s nice to see everyone in person,” he said. “Really weird, though. I’m not—I’m not usually around, uh, a lot of people, so it’s. It’s kind of...”

“Super stressful?” Sykkuno offered after a moment. Corpse stopped biting his lip at the contribution and nodded, and Sykkuno hummed. “Yeah, I’m, I’m the same way. It’s nice to hang out with friends, but—I mean, there’s a reason Toast set this all up,” he laughed self-deprecating. “I’m really glad you decided to come, Corpse. I know it’s kinda a long drive, but it’s—it’s great to be able to hang out with you in person, too.”

“I’m glad we get the chance too,” Corpse said.

They smiled at each other for a moment, and then Sykkuno glanced around awkwardly, realizing they were just standing around, grinning at each other, in Toast’s bedroom. 

“Uh, do you wanna—let’s sit?” Sykkuno stuttered, trying to ignore the way his ears were burning. He propped Toast’s pillows against the headboard neatly to use as backrests and walked around to sit on the other side of the bed, avoiding Corpse’s gaze as he did so. He grabbed a water for himself, and focused on the cap until he felt Corpse sit next to him, their arms brushing together. 

He glanced over to find Corpse’s cheeks were also a bit pink, which made him feel a little better. At least he wasn’t the only awkward one, though he definitely didn’t want Corpse to feel uncomfortable.

“Um, so, thanks for—for the hoodie you sent a few weeks ago. It’s really comfy, I wear it all the time.”

“I saw you wore it on a few streams,” Corpse smiled at him, eye creasing. The other was hidden behind his leather eyepatch, which worked just fine because otherwise, with how closely they were sitting, Sykkuno would probably be struggling to decide which eye to gaze into. “It looks nice on you.”

“Oh—thanks! I think your manufacturer must be really good, because it smelled nice when it arrived, not like it had just been in a factory or anything.”

Corpse flushed. “O-oh, yeah, yours, I, um. I shipped it directly, so I had a chance to—to check it out, and wash it, you know, first.”

Sykkuno jolted a bit, eyes widening in surprise. “That’s—thank you! Heh, I feel better about—about not washing it first, now. You have, um, your detergent smells—nice. Oh—wait, does that mean the paper—w-with the heart, and your name—you did that yourself? It wasn’t, like, a marketing thing for your fans?”

“I—” Corpse blinked a few times rapidly. Wow, his face could get really red. Then he started giggling, the same nervous, spluttery sound that Sykkuno usually heard through his earbuds. He looked—really, really  _ cute _ . “I, well, y-yeah, I—I made, um, wrote that. For, for you.”

Sykkuno couldn’t help but smile in response, reaching out to set his hand on Corpse’s clenched, shaking one in hopes of helping him calm down. “That’s really—thank you. I liked it.”

Corpse let out a deep breath, hand releasing under Sykkuno’s touch. He glanced up at him and then away, licked his lips, and turned his trembling hand into Sykkuno’s, gripping it lightly. It was cool and clammy against Sykkuno’s warm palm, but he didn’t mind. Corpse seemed to notice the difference as well, though, and flinched away. “Shit, sorry, I—” 

“I don’t mind,” Sykkuno interrupted, tightening his loose grip. “I mean, unless it’s weird? I—I don’t usually, um, hold hands with people, but…”

“It’s nice,” Corpse blurted. “Your hands are—soft.” 

Sykkuno hummed softly in response. His fingers were calloused from practicing the bass, but aside from that he didn’t really do much with his hands, so that made sense. “Um, thanks. Yours are big. Um, n-nice, I mean. Heh, I mean, they are pretty big, too. Your fingers—” Sykkuno absently grabbed Corpse's wrist to raise their hands together, pressing them flat. “Yeah, longer than mine for sure. What are these called? Piano playing hands?” 

Sykkuno tilted his head thoughtfully. Corpse’s hand started trembling a bit more, and Sykkuno glanced back up, eyes widening as he dropped Corpse’s wrist. “I—sorry, without asking—um, that was pretty rude of me, huh?”

Corpse let out another deep breath, and then his shoulder bumped into Sykkuno’s gently. “It’s fine, Sy. We’re—we’re friends, it’s no big deal. I just—fuck, I have shaky hands,” he laughed hollowly. “Sorry. I c-can’t really… stop…” 

“It’s fine! Totally not a big deal. Just, uh. Just tell me if you want some of your water and I’ll pour it in your mouth, okay?” 

Corpse blinked at him, and Sykkuno laughed awkwardly to show it was a joke. “Sorry, I’m—is that insensitive? I can. I will. I—actually that may be too much responsibility. I could accidentally drown you, Corpse. Then I’d be here, suffering all alone, instead of having a good time with my friend.”

“You’re—” Corpse started giggling again, and Sykkuno giggled with him, unable to help it. 

“W-what?” 

“Too fucking cute, s-seriously. I-I need you to, to threaten me or something, I’ll get cavities at this rate.” 

Sykkuno blinked at him owlishly for a moment. “Corpse, I’m not going to threaten you. You’d like it too much.” His eyes widened in time with Corpse’s. “I meant—I like you too much! Oh my god, sorry, I didn’t—” 

Corpse burst out into full-bellied laughter, and Sykkuno could just gape for a moment. People called  _ him _ wholesome, but the sight of that was just—extraordinarily special. “I—sorry, I—oh my god, are, are you okay? I really didn’t mean to say that, I, s-sorry...”

“You,” Corpse wheezed between giggles, “didn’t mean to  _ say _ it, huh? Keeping your best t-thoughts from me now, Sy?” 

“E-eh?” Sykkuno covered his face with his free hand in embarrassment, leaving his water clenched between his legs. Luckily Sykkuno was excellent at redirecting questions that make him feel awkward. “I always share my best thoughts with you, Corpse. That’s why we make such a good team!”

Corpse’s giggled slowed to a stop, and he shifted to face Sykkuno more fully, the flush and smile draining from his face. He looked at Sykkuno for a moment, examining his expression, and Sykkuno shifted, swallowing nervously.

“You’re scary good at that,” Corpse murmured, pulling his hand away. Sykkuno’s eyes widened in surprise as his demeanor shifted into something a bit more closed off. Was he—had Sykkuno unintentionally hurt his feelings somehow? “You can—you can just tell me if I make you uncomfortable, you know? You don’t have to—to do that avoidance thing you do.” 

Oh.

“ _ Oh _ —I—I’m, I’m sorry, it’s kinda, um, like a habit, when I get nerv—but you—you don’t make me, uncomfortable, Corpse, really, I just—sometimes I…” Sykkuno let out a deep breath, feeling his frustration with himself grow the more he stuttered his way through an incoherent, useless explanation. He tried to counteract any damage he was doing by reaching out, taking Corpse’s hand back into his, and squeezing it gently. Corpse let him, watching him intently. His hand was shaking harder, now, than it had been. “I get anxious. I’m not that good at talking to people, so even though we’re friends I—I’ll still be awkward sometimes, y’know? I didn’t mean to, but—I upset you, right?”

Corpse let out a breath. “A. A little, but that’s not—that’s not your fault, I’m just,” Corpse laughed flatly, “temperamental. I just—you do that to your chat, when you get uncomfortable. Or to someone in our group, when they say something awkward. You’ve just never done it to me, so—I overreacted. S-sorry. I’m nervous too, I, uh, t-think that’s pretty obvious.”

“I mean, yeah,” Sykkuno said, “but it works, right? We can both be nervous wrecks together. It’s always better together.”

Corpse huffed a short laugh and smiled back at him. “It’s—yeah. I think we’re a lot better together, Sy.”

**Author's Note:**

> Nothing to see here.
> 
> But, uh, I'd appreciate a comment on your way out.


End file.
